elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Derry
Hertugen av Cadwallader |handel = Korn og vin|funksjon = *Møtested for greven og hans vasaller *Administrasjonssenter for Cadwallader|image = Derry.jpg|befolkning = ca. 35 000}}Derry er en by i Nolanhead, Cadwallader i Avalon. Byen er også administrasjonssenter for hertugdømmet, og blir ledet av guvernøren av Derry, og er mest kjent for sin korrupsjon og klassekonflikter. Historie Andre Æra ''' ''Tidlig historie'' Med sitt utspring som grevens jaktområder før samlingen av Avalon på 1300-tallet i Andre Æra, var Derry intet mer enn en liten landsby. Borgerne her var ment å tjene greven når han kom til landområdene for å jakte på bjørner eller andre større rovdyr. Flere århundrer med dette gjorde at de farlige dyrene trakk seg unna Derry, og ga dermed rom for menneskene å utvide grensene. ''Utvidelse '' Etter samlingen av Avalon under kong Nerseus I, satte han en guvernør til å vokte byen – på lik linje med andre byer i landet. Byen var fremdeles ikke særlig stor, og guvernøren valgte i første instans å bygge guvernørboligen med flere hus innenfor en mur. Etterpå fikk han husene utenfor revet ned og ryddet klart for en ytre mur. Tanken var å samle folket rundt guvernøren, men da guvernør Kerr mistet livet til en manisk pottemaker, ble oldermenn og alle borgere satt til å leve ved den ytre muren. Dette gjorde guvernørboligen og husene innenfor den innerste muren ble maktsetet. Dette skapte et fysisk skille mellom borgerne og eliten. Etter Kerrs død overtok vicomten av Nolanhead styret, og påtok seg posisjonen som guvernør. Han klarte i første omgang å bygge et sterkt forsvar ved den indre og ytre muren. Deretter skapte han fasiliteter som ville gjøre det mulig for Derrys innbyggere å overleve på innsiden av murene over en lengre beleiring – samtidig som det ble bygget fluktveier fra den indre muren og ut av byen. Imens sørget konen hans for en utbyggelse av byens distrikter, og ga dermed muligheten til transport å komme raskere frem, og gi muligheten til flere å bosette seg i byen. Ettersom byen lå så langt inn i landet sørget hun for å bygge vindmøller i og rundt Derry. Flere landområder lå under Derry, og korn var essensielt. Med støtte fra greven gjorde hun det dessuten det til et alvorlig lovbrudd å angripe korn- og vinreisende: bønder som skulle til Derry for å fø byen med både mat og drikke. ''Guvernørsetet '' Da det i 2166 ble avslørt at den sittende greven av Nolanhead – som også var guvernør av Derry – hadde hyret banditter for å smugle varer inn til den indre muren for å arrangere flere fester og orgier for eliten, brøt det ut et opprør som avsatte huset Gaws som ledere av Derry. Det ble bestemt at guvernøren skulle være en folkevalgt person som var født og oppvokst i Derry, og hadde evnene til å lede byen militært og økonomisk. Denne kutymen ble fulgt fram til Brantley Gardner vant setet som guvernør i 3481. Han ønsket å sikre datteren sin posisjonen som guvernør, og overtalte greven – ved hjelp av juveler fra familiebedriften – til å la guvernør-tittelen gå gjennom arv til hans barn. Dette førte til slutt til en inkapabel Charles Gardner som ble styrt av sin kone, en Katona, og gjorde byen til et maktsted for hertugene av Flynn. Under grevens innflytelse slo flere av Gardner-enes transaksjoner feil. Byhæren fikk færre rasjoner enn resten av byene i grevskapet, og han fikk på et tidspunkt endog sendt noen forskere inn i byen for å få noen bakterier til å yngle i de fattige distriktene. begynte å spre seg blant de fattige borgerne, og stoff som ble solgt for å lage klær ble smittebærerne til de rikere bydelene i Derry. Tyfusen fikk snart grobunn i guvernørboligen, og tok knekken på én etter én – fra tjener til beboer. Chester Reid ble den nye guvernøren, og vant over sine tre kvinnelige motkandidater. Derrys innbyggere visste at det var to kvinner som var de siste guvernørene, og det var etter deres oppfatning at Chester kunne ordne opp i det: folket trengte ikke enda en intrigemaker. 'Tredje Æra ' ''Trivia''' # ''Derry er et alternativt navn på byen , og navnet på det nord-irske . Category:Oververdenen Category:Avalon Category:Byer